Gigabyte
His catchphrase is Hack Attack! Gigabyte is a cyborg caiman who uses special weapons to attack, his legs are made entirely of green binary codes. Biography Gigabyte was a cyborg created by Kaos to infect all the computers in skylands, to force everyone to watch all of his bad singing on SkyTube. As Gigabyte proceeded to infect, a short circuit caused Gigabyte's software to alter. This alteration process changed Gigabyte's personality from a ruthless robot, to a pure-hearted machine which made him quickly re think his doings and went back to teach Kaos a lesson! after Eon heard about the good deed, he then asked Gigabyte to be a skylander. Moveset Byte: Press primary button to let of a pixely bite, feel the pain. Binary morph: Press secondary button to morph into the following: A Rhino, and a hawk. *Rhino can ram horn as primary, has a lot of defense, but slow speed. *Hawk can glide, can use a homing peck attack as primary, quick, but low defense. Saw tail: Swipes saw tail in front of him. Basic Upgrades Kilobyte: Bite does more damage, look out for sharp pixels. New morph: Now you can also morph into a bear, which can quickly swipe as the primary button, moderate speed, good defense, but easy target to hit. Gunnerdile: Hold primary button then release to fire a heat seeking missile. Bolt Jolts: Hold down third attack button then release to fire slightly weak, but rapid firing laser bolts that last for about 7 seconds. Full memory (Biting and morphing) Megabyte: Bite does max damage and enemies can be locked in a byte code for a while, which stops them in their tracks. Final morph: Now you can morph into an octopus that whips tentacles as primary attack, a bit sluggish, can swim in water, and has good defense, and may occasionally block projectiles. Saws of the Caiman: Hold the tertiary button to flip on your back and start a large Buzzsaw on your back that allows you zip around quickly, damage enemies, and leave a trail of dangerous pixels. Projectile exquisite (Projectiles) Missle mauler: Hold the primary button to shoot a quick stream of rapid-fire missiles, instead of a single one, that can continuously damage enemies. Machine Gunnerman: Hold down the tertiary button to fire a powerful rapid-fire machine gun that lasts longer than the bolts and does increased damage. Launch morph: Now you can morph into a large hornet that glides over ground, shoots homing stingers, low defense, and quick speed, and can dodge some ground attacks. Soul Gem and Wowpow Soulgem: Leather hard: Armor is increased. Wowpow: Animal mechanical: All animals have increased power! Gallery Gigabyte Figure.png|Gigabyte Figurine Gigabyte2.png|Older Design Datacroc.png|Secondary Design Up Giga 1.png|Gigabyte Fully Upgraded on the Full Memory Path Up Giga 2.png|Gigabyte fully Upgraded on the Projectile Exquisite Path Poll Which Path would you want? Full Memory Projectile Exquisite Category:Skylanders Multiverse Category:Skylander Multiverse Category:Male Characters Category:Male characters Category:Tech Category:Four legged Category:Weapon Skylanders Category:Weapon skylanders Category:Skylanders Category:Animal Skylanders Category:Robot Category:Reptiles